


Be careful

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Fear, Pre-Episode, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Hey i'm really soft for Noah n Ricks friendship.
Relationships: Noah Finway/Rick Shades
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Be careful

"I love you" 

Sometimes three words could be worse than more, she knows what this means from someone like him, and Noah blinked, processing for a second, "What?". There's a quiet hand on her shoulder, messing with her hair slightly, she instinctively stiffened, but didn't say anything. "Rick what does that mean?" "I... have a bad feeling about this adventure, it's funny- like, wow! Magical girl adventure being dangerous! But, I. Don't know if i'll come back. So, you being my closest friend besides Sylvie and Condoriano- I decided to say bye! Y'know, just in case." 

Noah stared at him, that- okay, he shouldn't be saying that so cheerfully, and she knew he didn't _feel_ cheerful, his eyes were hidden so it was- hard to notice, but Noah saw his eyebrows furrowing and the small biting of his lip, the way his hand was kind of shaking.

"Rick, if you don't think you'll be back, you shouldn't go. Or- get Phoenica to let me come." Rick shook his head a little, giving a lazy shrug, and Noah felt her heart wrench in her chest, the quiet worry flooding her mind, this wasn't... she didn't want him to _die_. She tried to think, but he was already pulling his hand away and smiling nice and big again "Noah, I'll be fine- most likely! Just might not be back for a long time. I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck in work." 

She nodded slowly, "Yea. uh... okay- okay, I love you too." Rick smiled a little brighter, and she grabbed him to hug him as tight as she could, pressing her face into his chest lightly. 

"Just be careful, Rickie." Rick nodded, gently patting Noahs back.


End file.
